


温泉一爱

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 芦笋的h，祝看的开心。我血要不足了。够长篇的肉了吧，哈哈。
Relationships: 卢志刚 孙博翔
Kudos: 27





	温泉一爱

"跟我回房间啊。"孙博仰着头，男子气十足。  
"不行。"卢志刚微愣了一下，笑得明朗。  
"不可以睡觉哦。"孙博撅起嘴，像没要到糖果的小孩子。  
"不行。"卢志刚弯着眼笑得温柔。白皙的手指搭在孙博的肩上，倾身朝孙博靠过去。  
牙齿轻轻咬一下耳朵，"博翔，我们就好好地泡温泉。"如兰香气氤氲在热腾腾的水中，袅袅升起，模糊了眉眼。  
孙博翔雾里看花般注视着他的志刚哥，一个吻准确捕捉到柔软的唇，少年小小的心思展露无疑。  
  
卢志刚擦干净身上的水珠。白色浴巾围在腰上，勾勒出诱人的腰身。  
孙博翔躲在一旁偷偷地看，眼神顺着志刚哥抚摸身体的动作流连。  
这么好的机会，傻瓜才会放过。这么想着，孙博翔突然出现，卢志刚转身看他，"你收拾好了么？"  
只着一条短裤的少年裸着上半身，走到卢志刚面前，一手揽腰，弯身把志刚哥公主抱起来。  
重心突然转移，卢志刚紧紧搂着少年的肩。"欸，孙博翔你要干什么啊。"  
"带你回房间，"孙博翔两眼放光，绿油油的像被饿了好久的狼。"而且要把哥你弄得很可爱。"  
卢志刚哑然失笑，这是把他饿太久了么。不过，头埋进少年怀中偷笑，花前月下，是该做些幸福的事啊。  
  
一打开房门，来不及开灯，孙博翔摸着黑就朝主卧走去。  
把怀里的志刚哥扔进柔软的床铺，身体紧跟着覆上，孙博翔感觉欲望要把理智烧成灰埋葬了。  
卢志刚的手指软软地搭上孙博的身体，"去开灯啦。"  
孙博翔跪坐在志刚哥的两侧，俯着身子看他的恋人。窗外的月光爬进屋子，给昏暗的房间拢上一层朦胧的暧昧，半遮半露，最是刹人。  
志刚哥明亮的目光落在他的身上，双手张开无遮拦地伸向自己，渴求着什么。  
月下美人，诱人如妖，却又清纯如高居天穹的天使。复杂的气质杂糅在一起，哪怕志刚哥带他下地狱，他二话不说就会跟他走。  
虔敬的吻落在志刚哥的额头，"志刚哥，你就是我的天使，我好爱你。"  
卢志刚睁大的眼睛里盛满柔情，连浓密的睫毛都遮盖不了的柔情。  
你又何不是我的救赎？遇见你，我才是最幸运。  
"博翔，我也爱你。"卢志刚抱住身上的恋人。"今晚可以哦。来吧，我好想要。"  
孙博翔受到鼓励，急迫的手指摸上志刚哥的胸膛。嘴唇找上娇嫩的茱萸，舌头打圈舔舐，张口含住。  
"啊，"卢志刚搂着孙博埋首胸前的头，挺起上半身应和，主动把敏感部位往对方手里送。  
孙博翔来者不拒，手指一刻都不愿离开志刚哥温暖的肌肤。  
紧致的肌肤下是生命茂盛的活力，孙博翔的吻一寸寸移过，细细探索志刚哥的身体。  
孙博翔的唇点燃的火花在卢志刚的身上燃烧。羞红的肌肤透着淡淡的粉色，唇所过之处留下深深浅浅的红色吻痕。  
"啊…哈…好舒服。"酥酥麻麻的感觉席卷全身，却蓦地如潮水般退去。  
卢志刚疑惑地睁开眼，看到少年一脸忘了什么事的神情。  
"志刚哥，等一下，我去拿个东西。"卢志刚好笑地撑起身子，半路刹车是怎么回事。  
不一会儿，孙博就回到了房间，手里拿着一个淡蓝色的盒子。  
"志刚哥，这是我送你的东西。"卢志刚拿过盒子，晃晃，听到好像有铃铛的声音。  
"出来玩还带什么礼物啊。"  
"你快打开看看啊。"孙博翔满脸透着兴奋的神色。  
卢志刚狐疑地看他一眼，打开盖子，待看清里面是什么东西，脸刷一下红了。  
"志刚哥，好看么，我给你戴上好不好。"孙博翔跃跃欲试，恨不得马上上手。  
卢志刚没说话，羞恼地看他一眼，没有说话。  
"那我来喽。"孙博翔从箱子里一样一样把东西拿出来。  
先是一只带铃铛的毛茸茸的choker，然后是一只垂耳样子的兔子耳朵，最后是两个白色兔毛的手环。  
"嘿嘿嘿"孙博翔一脸痴汉笑，讨好地拿着兔子手环眼巴巴地看着志刚哥。  
卢志刚要气笑了，小家伙要跟他来情趣这一套了。  
不过，顺着他也不是不行…卢志刚抬手，"你戴吧。"  
孙博翔激动地亲一下志刚哥的手指，雪白的手环套住肤质细腻的手腕。然后是脖子上的choker。  
卢志刚轻轻晃下头，铃铛悦耳的声音响起，衬着随动作摇晃的优雅卷发，真真是风情万种。  
最后是头上的耳朵，孙博翔看着打扮好的志刚哥，冷白色的肌肤配着兔子的可爱造型，楚楚可怜。  
"哥，你真好看！"孙博翔扑过去把卢志刚压在身下。受到刺激的小兄弟顶着志刚哥修长的大腿。  
"什么时候脑子里有这么多歪心思了。"卢志刚伸出一根手指戳戳孙博的额头。  
"嘿嘿，哥，我要开始享用了。"孙博翔扒下自己的短裤，小家伙精神抖擞地朝兔子先生打了个招呼。  
卢志刚移开视线，自然地翻了个身，背对着孙博翔。"来啊。"  
线条流畅的脊背泛着光，孙博翔扑过去，压住志刚哥。  
欲望挤在志刚哥两腿间，他还记得这里温软的触感，身体回忆起当时的感觉。  
腰臀优美的线条勾引着孙博翔的视线，手掌按揉着富有弹性的臀部。  
"哥，"孙博翔附在卢志刚耳旁，"这里，回来也带上兔子尾巴好不好？"  
手指探去两臀间，拜访一会要进入的去处。  
"不要，"卢志刚摇摇头，铃铛咣咣响，兔子耳朵软软地耷拉着。  
"我不舍得啦，这里是我的，只有我可以进去。"  
孙博翔抵着入口，一点点地挤入，"哥，我来造访你的家了。"  
"欢迎你来啊。"卢志刚不示弱地回复，被接下来的一顶激出一声呻吟。  
"志刚哥，你里面好舒服，好想在里面呆一辈子。"凶器在两臀间进进出出，带着分泌出的透明液体。  
"哈啊…是么…我还要啊。"铃铛不住地发出清脆的声音，孙博翔揪住一边的耳朵，拿在手里把玩。  
羞耻让卢志刚抬起酸软的手臂，从孙博翔的手中抢过兔子耳朵，"不可以动啊。"  
后入的姿势让性器进得更深，卢志刚难耐地喘息着。  
"志刚哥，我想要你叫我哥，好不好？你叫一声啊，我想听。"  
什么？卢志刚在昏暗中睁大眼睛，不行，他不要叫。  
"来嘛，我想听啊。"孙博翔在卢志刚耳边撒娇，下身却不留情的一下比一下深入。  
卢志刚带着哭泣音地喘息。他不行的，太快了，不要进那么深啊。  
"志刚哥，你叫嘛，为我叫一声。"  
卢志刚眼圈泛红，被欺负出的泪珠挂在眼角。"哥，哥哥…不要这么深，我受不了。"  
孙博翔听到卢志刚求饶的话整个人一震，差点直接泄出来。  
太棒了，他的志刚哥叫他哥，还说受不了了。  
孙博翔贴紧卢志刚，"我爱你。"  
卢志刚的手指缠上孙博翔撑在他身侧的手臂，"我也是。"  
手腕上软软的兔毛擦过孙博翔的手臂，像他心中温柔而柔软的志刚哥一样，撩动着他的心弦。  
颠鸾倒凤，在春意盎然的房间内上演着。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
